Telecommunications systems typically employ a network of telecommunications cables capable of transmitting large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. Telecommunications cables can include fiber optic cables, electrical cables, or combinations of electrical and fiber optic cables. A typical telecommunications network also includes a plurality of telecommunications enclosures integrated throughout the network of telecommunications cables. The telecommunications enclosures or “closures” are adapted to house and protect telecommunications components such as splices, termination panels, power splitters, and wave division multiplexers.
It is often preferred for telecommunications enclosures to be re-enterable. The term “re-enterable” means that the telecommunications enclosures can be reopened to allow access to the telecommunications components housed therein without requiring the removal and destruction of the telecommunications enclosures. For example, certain telecommunications enclosures can include separate access panels that can be opened to access the interiors of the enclosures, and then closed to reseal the enclosures. Other telecommunications enclosures take the form of elongated sleeves formed by wrap around covers or half-shells having longitudinal edges that are joined by clamps or other retainers. Still other telecommunications enclosures include two half-pieces that are joined together through clamps, wedges or other structures.
In certain applications, the enclosure/housing needs to be water and contaminant (e.g., dust) proof or water-resistant. In particular, water, moisture, cleaning fluids, dust etc., present at the exterior of the housing/enclosure should be prevented by the housing/enclosure from reaching components within the interior of the enclosure/housing. To provide such protection, enclosures can include a seal (e.g., a gel seal) around the perimeter of the enclosure or portions of the perimeter of the enclosure. One or more sealing blocks (e.g., gel blocks) housed in one of the housing pieces can be compressed against corresponding sealing blocks in another housing piece to form a seal therebetween. To accommodate cables or other components (e.g., grounding studs) entering the enclosure through ports in the enclosure wall, corresponding sealing blocks positioned at the port locations of the enclosure can include sealing blocks with cutouts therein such that the sealing blocks can be compressed around the cable or grounding stud forming a seal.
By swapping out the sealing blocks at the cable ports, the enclosure can be customized according to varying numbers and sizes of cables entering the enclosure while still providing an internal environment sealed off from the outside. For example, sealing blocks with cutouts of a first diameter can be swapped for sealing blocks with cutouts of a second diameter to accommodate a different diameter cable. In addition, varying the degree of compression of the sealing blocks about a cable or grounding stud can allow for selectively sealing different diameter cables or studs. In addition, cable ports not in use can be closed off by swapping sealing blocks having cable cutouts for sealing blocks that do not have cutouts.
Typically, cables entering telecommunications enclosures must be fixed in place inside the enclosure. Cable clamps attached to the interior of the enclosure can be used for this purpose. In addition, as alluded to above, there is a need to electrically ground certain telecommunications enclosures. The electrical grounding may be used to dissipate static electricity, provide a return path for electrical power, provide a safety ground in case of equipment malfunction, etc. Certain enclosure housings are made of nonconductive material (e.g., plastic, fiber glass, etc.). As the enclosure/housing may not readily conduct electricity, a grounding stud may be passed through a wall of the housing/enclosure and thereby provide a grounding point on an exterior and interior of the enclosure/housing. The grounding stud may include threaded connections for attaching terminals to the grounding stud at the interior and/or the exterior of the enclosure/housing. To facilitate installing and/or removing the terminals from the threaded connections, the grounding stud may be rotationally connected to the enclosure/housing.
Specific grounding requirements for enclosures such as telecommunications enclosures can vary among geographic regions depending on applicable laws and regulations. In addition, for an enclosure of a given volume, it is generally desirable to maximize that volume for data transmission, e.g., by maximizing the number and size of the cables distributed by the enclosure. Thus, efficient use of the space for cable fixation and cable grounding within a telecommunications enclosure is desirable.